


Stars and Roses (All In My Hands)

by Port



Series: A Box of Keys [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, triangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: Gwen caught sight of them at dawn, during a break to watch the sunrise from the walls of Camelot. She had completed her early morning duties and wouldn’t be needed by Morgana for half an hour. On a normal day, she would have stayed to break the fast with her lady, but today she thought better of the habit. The night before had been awkward but she didn’t have the words to say why.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A Box of Keys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Stars and Roses (All In My Hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaymeirah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/gifts).



> Chag sameach, Aaymeirah! I hope you will enjoy this little bit of femmeslash. Thanks you to Hagar and the rest of the mods for this wonderful exchange.

Gwen caught sight of them at dawn, during a break to watch the sunrise from the walls of Camelot. She had completed her early morning duties and wouldn’t be needed by Morgana for half an hour. On a normal day, she would have stayed to break the fast with her lady, but today she thought better of the habit. The night before had been awkward but she didn’t have the words to say why.

Below in the courtyard, Arthur and Merlin were making their way on horseback against a steady traffic of merchants and laborers heading toward the inner castle gates. Merlin’s horsemanship seemed to have improved over time, his mare sidestepping the townsfolk almost as easily as Arthur’s. Evidently Merlin’s wit had not been softened in all this time, though; Arthur’s arm shot out and cuffed him, then reacted quickly to steady him from a near tumble out of the saddle. An echo of laughter reached Gwen, who shook her head.

Her eyes focused idly on the way Merlin gripped Arthur’s wrist for balance, and again she tried to think of words for what had passed between her and Morgana last night. It had been so innocuous, eye contact that lasted as long as her held breath, a twitch of Gwen’s pinky alerting her to the stillness that had overcome them. And then Morgana had dropped her embroidery hoop, her voice rushing in like a wave onto the sands of how silent they had become. Apologies, insubstantial chatter so unlike her. Gwen, with uncharacteristic reticence, had said her goodnights and escaped.

More laughter drifted up as Merlin and Arthur advanced to the gate. They had light packs, bows and arrows. Gwen wondered what it would be like to take a day out in the countryside. She knew who she’d want on the horse beside her.

“They are such idiots, aren’t they?” 

Like she’d been summoned out of pure thought. Gwen spun to see Morgana sidling up beside her at the wall, only standing just farther away than usual. It occurred to Gwen that they tended to have their heads together, like a private tent.

“Arthur and Merlin, I mean,” Morgana said. 

Gwen found her tongue. “I’m sure I’ve never said any such thing, my lady. Why--why do you call them that?” Knowing Morgana, she had a compelling reason. It would be sly and sharp and possibly very funny. Perhaps her answer would even be calculated to lead them both away from last night’s strangeness.

“You’re much too kind for that sort of thing, Gwen,” Morgana said, her voice warm. “I was actually thinking it was because of that something we’ve observed about them before.”

“Oh!” Gwen said, and then lowered her voice. “Because they love each other?”

“Precisely.” Morgana moved her gaze from Gwen’s eyes to the courtyard below. Arthur and Merlin were patiently waiting for a number of wagons to trundle through the outer gate. They seemed to have abandoned their playfulness in favor of conversation. Gwen’s eyesight being what it was, she could just see Arthur’s smile, a blurry upward cast to his face. It made her smile too. “You see, I doubt Arthur will ever say anything. He’s not one to make anyone ever feel pressured, even someone who we all know would never enter into an arrangement he didn’t want.”

Gwen’s chest constricted as she considered this insight. Morgana’s conclusions about Arthur’s and Merlin’s character were certainly true. But…. “In that case, it would seem Merlin should take the initiative. Arthur would have to take it as a sign that no pressure had been exerted by him.”

“I agree,” Morgana said.

They watched the last of the wagons enter the courtyard. Arthur and Merlin, unaware of being the presumptive subjects of the women’s conversation, exited through the gate.

“One thing I’m positive of,” said Morgana, “is that no matter what happens, Arthur and Merlin will always be the best of friends.” She finally made eye contact again. Gwen felt herself ease. Morgana’s familiar face, pale, framed by dark curls, always soothed something inside her. But that was only half of why she had let her gaze linger on those dark eyes for so long last night, and she knew it. Apparently they both knew it.

“I’m certain there could be no closer friends than they,” Gwen said, hoping her voice was full of the warmth kindling inside her. “I’ll bet there’s even hope for them beyond that.”

Morgana tried to hide it, but Gwen’s answer obviously pleased her. Her cheeks grew pink and a sparkle came into her eyes.

“You know, Gwen, I think you deserve a holiday. Today is your own to do with as you please.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I’m far too busy to have need of a maid today, and I can take care of myself tonight. You should consider yourself a private person today and do as you please.”

Gwen made a show of thinking about it, then acquiesced. “If that’s what you want. It’s possible I may get lonely in the evening and visit you.”

“If that’s what you want,” Morgana said, finally breaking into a proper smile. It made Gwen smile too. They stood there smiling at each other before Morgana laughed and turned away, off to start her busy day. Gwen wandered off, already daydreaming about the evening.


End file.
